


Fuck Theon Greyjoy

by Tortellini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Badass Arya, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brothers, Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Dick Jokes, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jon Snow knows nothing, M/M, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Robb Stark is a Gift, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arya and Jon don't really like Theon that much; but to his credit, Robb does. Maybe a little bit more than normal.Oneshot/drabble





	Fuck Theon Greyjoy

“Theon is acting like a huge dick lately.” Arya muttered to her two brothers. Jon just hummed in response; he didn’t want to get between her and Robb, but he pretty much agreed too. Robb though did not. 

“Cut it out.” He said shortly. 

“Why’re you always taking his side?” Jon spoke up, his eyes narrowed. 

“...” Robb fell silent, not responding, sure they wouldn’t understand. 

“Whatever.” Arya said shortly. “Fuck Theon Greyjoy.” 

“...I mean, I have been,” Robb muttered to himself. His brother and sister fell silent. Shit, it was louder than he’d thought. They stared at him--Jon looking shocked, and Arya smirking in return, an eyebrow cocked. 

“Oh you have, have you.”

“Wait shit I mean--”

And none of them ever let him live that down. 


End file.
